[unreadable] This is an application for funds to construct a new facility at Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) that will house the resources needed for advanced research imaging studies of human subjects and animals. The routine availability of advanced in vivo imaging techniques has become essential in modem biomedical research. Research scientists at VUMC have increasing demands for sophisticated, state-of-the-art tools for in vivo imaging in order to address important research goals. VUMC is also a leader in the development and application of new and improved imaging techniques. The proposed new building would provide space for the core programs in imaging research at VUMC as well as the resources needed to serve the broad research community at VUMC and Meharry Medical College (MCC). The new building would comprise spaces for animal imaging using Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), micro-Computed Tomography (microCT), micro-Positron Emission Tomography (microPET), other nuclear imaging, ultrasound and optical imaging, as well as for human research studies using very high-field and conventional MRI. The new facility would enable the imaging program to expand by providing space for MRI systems that cannot be accommodated elsewhere. It would also bring together research activities that are currently dispersed and not well integrated, thereby creating a synergism to enhance the research capabilities. The new facility of 45,730 sq. ft. would house over 50 faculty, trainees and staff in space immediately adjacent to the imaging facilities, and provide laboratories dedicated to imaging and support activities. By its location and design it would foster new and increased uses of imaging in diverse applications. [unreadable] [unreadable]